1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to FO-6979 substances having inhibitory action against acyl-CoA: cholesterol acyltransferase and a process for production thereof.
In the present invention, FO-6979 substances include FO-6979-M0 substance, FO-6979-M1 substance, FO-6979 M2 substance, FO-6979-M3 substance and FO-6979-M4 substance.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, diseases caused by accumulation of cholesterol such as hyperlipidemia and arteriosclerosis of adults accompanied by improvement of food eating habit are brought into question as the modern disease. Cholesterol is converted to cholesterol ester by acyl group transfer of coenzyme A (hereinafter abbreviated as CoA) and accumulated in cells and blood lipoprotein. The enzyme which catalyzes such acyl group transfer reaction is acyl-CoA: cholesterol O-acyltransferase (hereinafter designates as acyl-CoA cholesterol acyltransferase), and is deeply involved in absorption of cholesterol from the intestinal tract, formation of lipoprotein in the liver and formation of foam cells in the coronary artery (Sliskovic, D. R. and White, A. D. Trend. Pharm. Sci. 12, 194–199, 1991).
Consequently, substance inhibiting acyl-CoA cholesterol acyltransferase may be useful for treatment of such diseases.